


Kitten

by mybabyporcelain



Category: Glee
Genre: D/s, Dom!Blaine, Dom/sub, Human Blaine, M/M, Sub!Kurt, kitty!kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybabyporcelain/pseuds/mybabyporcelain
Summary: Kitty!sub!kurt and his dom engage in a scene in the bedroom
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> i don't actually know what this is tbh  
> i like sub!kurt and kitty!kurt so my peanut brain decided to combine them :)
> 
> enjoy

sub!kitty!kurt and dom!human!blaine (d/s au where some hybrids exist)

kurt's tail flicked behind him as he kneeled on the bedroom floor, following his dom's instructions, he was naked, his only accessories being his collar and a medium sized butt plug. His ears twitched as they picked up the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs but he kept his head down.

Blaine entered the bedroom, still fully dressed. And blood rushed to his cock at the sight of his sub, kneeling with his head down. He approached him and scratched lightly at the base of his ears. Kurt felt a rumble in his chest as he started purring lightly. Blaine cupped his jaw and forced the hybrid to look at his dom.  
"Aren't you just a pretty little thing?" Blaine murmured, stroking kurt's cheek with his thumb. "Yes, sir, thankyou, sir" Kurt whispered, and blaine smirked. Kurt resisted the urge to kneed blaine's thighs when he came closer but he didn't have permission to touch. As blaine pulled back his purring slowed down. 

Blaine moved to the closet pulling out the big box of toys they keep, pulling out a spreader bar, a large pink vibrator and leather restraints and turned back to kurt, whose tail flicked out beside him in excitement and his erect cock jumped as he saw the objects.  
"On the bed," Blaine ordered sternly and kurt rushed to obey, scrambling onto the bed, leaning back until his head was leaning on the pillows. Blaine pushed the spreader bar between his legs, locking his ankles in. He then locked the leather restraints and tied them to the headboard. Blaine's hands stroked his thighs, his hands traveling to his hip before turning away, getting something from the table at the bed.

Kurt let out a small, surprised hiss as he felt a buzzing against his upper-thigh, his ears twitched as they picked up the buzzing sound. Blaine grinned and held up the large, pink vibrator for him to look at and kurt kurt licked his lips and Blaine chuckled.  
"You want this inside you, sweetie?" Blaine teased as he began fucking kurt with the butt plug that he held snugly between his ass cheeks. Kurt mewled and moaned, he squirmed on the bed as his fluffy tail flicked beside him. Blane slapped his thigh when he didn't answer. "I asked you a question, kitten." he said sternly and kurt shivered. 

"Yes, sir, please I want it" He begged, ears twitching. Blaine smirked turning the toy a higher level and sliding higher up his thigh. " Can you take all of this big toy like a good boy?" Kurt nodded frantically. "Please, sir, I can take it, sir" He pleaded desperately. Blaine nodded and stroked kurt's cheek and pulled his plug out. Kurt gasped at the empty sensation. He lubed up to toy before pushing it into kurt's gaping hole. 

Kurt mewled loudly as the toy started vibrating against his prostate, squirming in the bonds that held him down, his tail twitching uncontrollably. Blaine moved the toy in and out of him hard, turning the vibrations up until kurt felt the need to orgasm rise. "I-I need to co-come, sir" he whimpered with big, pleading eyes. "shh," Blaine sooths. Stroking his fluffy ear and watches is awe as it twitches slightly under the pressure of his hand.

"Please, sir. Please, I need to come," He begged, eyes filling with tears of desperation. Blaine took pity on him and stroked his soft, fluffy tail before ordering kurt to come. Kurt screamed Blaines name, tail flicking like crazy as he rode out his orgasm. Blaine undid the bonds and put them on the floor. He then leaned on the headboard and pulled the hybrid into his lap as he groomed his ears. 

"Mm, thank you sir," he mumbled, his voice muffled from blaine's neck. Blaine stroked his ears as he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> (✿◡‿◡)


End file.
